


Mission Accomplished

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Banter, Breakfast, Foursome, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before and the morning after the four (finally?) fall into bed together. Joe's content, Murr's confused, Sal's annoyed, and Q's hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

They don’t plan it. It sort of just _happens_. Almost as though the invisible string that had connected them all these years was merely pulling them all closer together.

It starts with Joe’s hands on Sal’s hips, hands dipping lower, lower, lower...With Sal’s lips on Murr’s neck, listening to him squeak softly as Sal's whiskers ticked him...With Murr’s hands in Q’s salt and pepper hair...With Q’s hands on Murr’s trim waist in Joe's hotel room after performing for another sold out show.

“Are we really doing this?” Sal asks, pulling away.

The four break apart, but Q keeps an arm around Murr.

“It’s my birthday, so, uh, we’re definitely doing this,” Joe answers.

Q and Murr share a look before Q jerks his head towards the bed in question. Murr gives a small shrug and a nod before following him. Joe and Sal watch as the two of them start kissing each other and letting their hands roam. Joe turns back to Sal grinning like a fucking four-year-old who just got told he could have cake before dinner. He hooks a thumb over his shoulder towards the bed.

“I think those two were already plannin’ somethin’.”

The clink of Joe's belt buckle is almost lost under the low sounds of Q and Murr making out on the bed.

“So’ve you, apparently.”

Joe pushes his pants down with a laugh.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud. You’ve had your mouth and fingers in worse places.”

Sal cracks a smile in spite of himself. His fingers go to the remaining buttons on his shirt. He tries not to think of dog parks and garbage barges…

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“So are we gonna do this thing or what?" Joe asks.

"Well..."

"And by 'thing,' of course, I mean my penis."

Q cuts in before Sal can think of anything to say.

“Are you two joining us, or are you just gonna stand there giving each other goo-goo eyes and watching us like a couple of perverts?”

Without any preamble, Joe races towards the bed in his boxers and shouts, “Canon ball!” before gracelessly flopping onto the bed.

"Last one naked has to suck my dick!"

Sal shakes his head. Well, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em…

“Make way for Sally!”


	2. The Night Before

“Is anyone else surprised that it took us this long to reach this point?” Joe asks.

Sal stirs beside him and picks his head up off the pillow.

“What’re you talkin’ about? Is this something you been wishing for on your birthday candles?”

“Now hold on for a second. I can see where he’s coming from," Murr chimes in. "We all have, in some way, lived together, worked together, and hell, we see each other all the time. It kind of does feel inevitable, in a way.”

“You’re so full of shit, Murray,” Q says from the other side of Sal. “None of this”—he gestures to the four of them—“would ever have happened if we hadn’t done a sweet ass show and come back here all giddy about Joe's birthday.”

“Tell me that wasn’t the best goddamn birthday party you’ve ever been to,” Joe says with a playful edge to his voice. “I got us all laid, didn’t I?”

“It's too early to deal with this right now,” Sal mutters.

"Sal, it's noon," Murr says.

“I’m _saying_ ,” Q continues, “that I never saw us ending up here.”

He glances over the other three in various states of undress. Sal readjusts the blanket to ensure he had full coverage. Joe laughs.

“No point in covering up now, sweet cheeks.”

He winks for good measure.

“I think we should probably talk about what happened last night,” Murr says. "You know. To clear the air."

“Alright, I’ll go first,” Joe says, smirking. “Sal’s lips felt like velvet around my cock, and I shot off like a goddamn canon.”

Q snorts, and Sal’s cheeks go red.

“Come on, man. You don’t have to give specifics.”

Joe’s eyes light up, proud of himself for getting to Sal.

“It’s a compliment, Sally. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I haven’t even gotten to the Murr and Q segments of the evening, lest ye forget. But really, pal. Amazing blowy.”

Sal shoots him a look before jumping up from bed and making a beeline for the en suite, suddenly heedless of his nudity.

“You better have mouthwash in here, asshole!” Sal shouts.

“That went well,” Q deadpans.

Joe shrugs. Sure the situation was out of the ordinary for them, but he didn’t really feel all that weird about it. It felt natural. Last night was just an extension of the relationship they’ve been cultivating for the past twenty-five years. He turns to Murr.

“Do you regret it, or am I being crazy here for thinking we all got some quality ass last night?”

Murr sighs, and he reaches over the side of the bed and pulls his shirt back on over his head. It gives him some time to think of an answer and to quiet his anxiety.

“It’s not the strangest outcome, I suppose. It’s-it’s kind of complicated though, isn’t it?”

Q rolls his eyes.

“That’s the ferret’s way of saying he’s cool with it, but doesn't want to admit it yet.”

Murr’s brow furrows and the corners of his mouth turn down in that pout they all secretly think is cute.

“Thanks, Q.”

Sal re-enters the room in Joe’s bathrobe and looks around at the three of them.

“Alright, so are we burying this forever or what?”

“Let’s cut the bullshit, Sal. Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t have fun,” Joe says.

Sal raises a finger, about to rebut, but Q cuts him off.

“How about instead of arguing, we get dressed and get some breakfast. I’m starving. We can debate this over IHOP,” Q interrupts.

Joe turns to Murr.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me. Wanna get some grub?"

“I am pretty hungry,” Murr agrees.

“So that’s three-fourths majority. You coming with us, Sal, or are you gonna stay here and sulk some more?” Q asks.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, fine. Let’s get some IHOP,” he sighs. There’s a hint of a smile on his face as he begins to come around. “Fuck all y’all.”

“That’s what I like to hear, buddy!”

Joe smiles as he gets out of bed, grabbing his jeans along the way. He claps Sal on the shoulder.

“But I think you can consider that last part mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these lovely posts!:
> 
> \--http://impracticaljokers-obsession.tumblr.com/post/52250580598  
> \--http://sexyjacrispy.tumblr.com/post/147964343712/ill-join  
> \--http://jacrispyfalls.tumblr.com/post/146012040518


End file.
